Mystery of the Christmas School
Mystery of the Christmas School is an event lasting from December 3rd 2017 to January 1st 2018. The associated case is Christmas Talent, which is completed by searching location Christmas School. Like the two previous events, there are hidden items in the event location that are not listed in the item list: Snowflake Keys. Magical Items mini-game is also back from the Halloween event. Main Event Goals * Get the special Snow Globe totem for collecting 1,000 snowflake keys. It will give you a tool, +25 energy, and 5 items for entering locations every 24 hours. * Get the Winter Sunshine Amulet for completing all the event quests. It increases energy recovery, and your chance of getting coins and weapons by +50% for 10 days. * You can get unique avatars for reaching Master rank in the Christmas School location. Daily Event Goals * Christmas Presents * Gifts on the Map * Open 5 gift boxes Christmas Tree The daily gift totem is the Christmas Tree in the main square. Every 24 hours it drops items, the variety depending on the rank of the totem. * Rank 1: Fir Tree ** 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Snowflake Rings, 3 Stars * Rank 2: Forest Beauty ** 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Stars, Amulet of Searching, Experience Amulet * Rank 3: Snowy Fir Tree ** 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Stars, Amulet of Searching, Experience Amulet * Rank 4: Fanciful Fir Tree ** 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Stars, Amulet of Searching, Experience Amulet * Rank 5: Christmas Miracle ** 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Stars, Amulet of Searching, Experience Amulet * Rank 6: Main Christmas Tree ** 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Stars, Amulet of Searching, Experience Amulet Xmastree-1.png|Fir Tree Xmastree-2.png|Forest Beauty xmastree-3.png|Snowy Fir Tree xmastree-4.png|Fanciful Fir Tree Invigorating Drinks Collection There is a special collection for items that can only be found in the Gift Boxes. The questline to find them activates after A Sip of Cold has been completed. Other Event Quests Looking For Keys Goal: Find 5 Snowflake Keys Rewards: * 50 Experience * 50 Coins * Magnifying Glass Christmas Chests On Christmas Eve, benevolent spirits have brought a special surprise to the City: chests full of tools and riches. The chests are closed with tricky locks. You can only open them and receive prices with special Snowflake Keys. You will need a lot of Snowflake Keys to get a reward from the chests. You can find Snowflake Keys in the "Christmas School" location during the event. Be aware: Snowflake keys are hidden in locations, but are not displayed in the search list. Quick, find the Snowflake Keys and open the first chest. Tip - Click the snowmen that appear on the map screen for bonus Snowflake keys! (They only give out 100 Keys) * Chest 1: 25 Keys * Troll's Cache: 75 Keys ** 40 Stars, 40 Snowflake Rings, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Decoders, Box of Fireworks, 1 Heart of Ice, 70 Energy * Winter Souvenir: 150 Keys ** 70 Snowflake Rings, 60 Stars, 3 Decoders, 3 Bombs, Box of Fireworks, 1 Comet, 1 Polar Owl, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins * Frozen Heart: 250 Keys ** 150 Snowflake Rings, 80 Stars, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 3 Decoders, 2 Supercrystals, Box of Fireworks, 1 Comet, 1 Heart of Ice, 1 Holiday Pendant, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 5000 Coins * Blizzard: 500 Keys ** 300 Snowflake Rings, 100 Stars, 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Comet, 1 Heart of Ice, 1 Polar Owl, 1 Holiday Pendant, Box of Fireworks, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins Roaming Snowmen There are small snowmen wandering on the map that give out energy, rings, keys, and items for the event mini game when tapped. Magical Items (Mini-game) Like in Halloween event, there is a new version of Crystals available to play. In Magical Items mode, the goal is to drop Christmas Bells off the screen. Related Pages * Christmas School * Hidden City Home * Tools * Events * FAQ * Table of Contents Category:Events Category:2017 Events